From the general prior art, vehicle doors for motor vehicles are known. In general, a wet area located outside and a dry area located in the direction of an interior trim are distinguished in vehicle doors. The wet area is an area that is not completely protected from entering water or dust. Water or dust can for example enter with opened or partially opened window. In order to prevent water accumulation, the door is usually provided with drain openings on the bottom side. Since in vehicle doors a door lock is usually located on the outside, a control cable has to be provided for opening the door from the vehicle interior, which connects a handle with the door lock for unlocking. The dry area is often separated from the wet area with a film, which is intended to prevent water or dust entering. From DE 10 2007 001 039 A1 a sealing film for a vehicle door is known, which has a slit-like opening through which a control cable is routed.
At least one object is to reduce possible entering of dust or water in the door area. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.